The present application claims priority under 35 USC 119 to Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2001-025669 filed on Feb. 1, 2001; 2001-025670 filed on Feb. 1, 2001 and 2001-312768 filed on Oct. 10, 2001 the entire contents thereof are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive switching system.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, a vehicle is known in which two-wheel drive can be switched to four-wheel drive.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show an example of the above-mentioned vehicle. A vehicle 1 is substantially composed of a body frame 3 with an engine 2 mounted in the center. A front wheel 4 and a rear wheel 5 are arranged on both sides of the front and the rear of the body frame 3. A steering handlebar 6 is arranged above the front of the body frame 3 for steering the front wheel 4. A fuel tank 7 is located above the engine 2 and attached to the body frame 3. A seat 8 is attached to the rear of the fuel tank 7.
As shown in FIG. 5, each front wheel 4 is supported by a suspension system 9 that is provided on both sides of the front of the body frame 3 so that each front wheel can be vertically moved. Each rear wheel 5 is supported by a suspension system 10 that is provided on both sides of the rear of the body frame 3 so that each rear wheel can be vertically moved.
A final reduction gear for front wheels 13 and a final reduction gear for rear wheels 14, respectively, connected to the engine 2 via propeller shafts 11 and 12 are provided in the center of the front and the center of the rear, respectively, of the body frame 3. The right and left front wheels 4 and the right and left rear wheels 5 are respectively connected to the final reduction gear for the front wheels 13 and the final reduction gear for the rear wheels 14.
A two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive switching system for switching a rear-wheel drive to a four-wheel drive by disconnecting the motive power to be transmitted to the front wheels 4 or transmitting motive power to the front wheels 4 is provided between the final reduction gear for the front wheels 13 and the propeller shaft 11, for example. In the alternative, the two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive switching system is provided between the rear propeller shaft 12 and the final reduction gear for the rear wheels 14, and the front-wheel drive and the four-wheel drive may be also switched.
The switching of the type of drive is suitably performed by a driver according to the state of the road surface and the type of desired traveling.
For example, a two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive switching system having the structure shown in FIG. 6 is proposed.
The two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive switching system 15 in FIG. 6 is composed of two input shaft components 16a and 16b formed by axially dividing the input shaft 16 of the final reduction gear for the front wheels 13 into two and matched on the same axis and a switching unit 17 for engaging or disengaging thereof.
To describe in detail, a cylindrical positioning protrusion 18 is provided in the center of the end face of the input shaft component 16a located on the side of the final reduction gear for the front wheels 13. A positioning concave portion 19 is provided into which the positioning protrusion 18 is fitted so that the positioning protrusion can be turned. The positioning concave portion 19 is formed in the center of the end face of the input shaft component 16b. Both input shaft components 16a and 16b are positioned on the same axis and are connected so that they can be relatively turned by matching both input shaft components 16a and 16b so that the positioning protrusion 18 and the positioning concave portion 19 fit together.
Splines S1 and S2 are formed on the respective peripheral faces of the respective matched parts of both input shaft components 16a and 16b and the switching unit 17 is provided so that it surrounds the matched parts.
This switching unit 17 includes a switching ring 20 on the inner surface of which a spline is formed, which is fitted to the respective matched parts of both input shaft components 16a and 16b so that the switching ring can be slid. The spline is engaged with or is disengaged from the respective splines S1 and S2. A drive mechanism 21 formed by a solenoid is provided for selectively moving the switching ring 20 to a position in which the spline is engaged with only one input shaft component 16a or a position in which the spline is simultaneously engaged with the splines S1 and S2 of both input shaft components 16a and 16b by sliding the switching ring 20 in the axial direction of both input shaft components 16a and 16b. 
The two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive switching system 15 configured as described above is turned to a two-wheel drive in which only the rear wheels are driven by moving the switching ring 20 in one direction by the drive mechanism 21, engaging it with only one input shaft component 16a and disconnecting the transmission of the driving force to the front wheels 4. The switching system 15 is turned to a four-wheel drive in which driving force is transmitted to the front wheels 4 and the front wheels 4 and the rear wheels 5 are simultaneously driven by engaging the switching ring 20 with the other input shaft component 16b in a state in which the switching ring is engaged with one input shaft component 16a by sliding the switching ring 20 and hereby, engaging both input shaft components 16a and 16b. 
The two-wheel drive/four-wheel drive mode shifting device 15 in such a construction takes the two-wheel drive mode in which only rear wheels are driven by moving the switching ring 20 in one direction by the drive mechanism 21 into engagement only with one of the input shaft components 16a to block distribution of drive power to the front wheel 4, and takes the four-wheel drive mode in which the front wheels 4 and the rear wheels 5 are simultaneously driven by sliding the shift ring 20 into engagement with the other input shaft components 16b while being engaged with one of the input shaft components 16a, whereby both of the input shaft components 16a, 16b are connected and thus drive power is distributed also to the front wheel 4.
However, such a conventional type two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive switching system 15 has the following problems that require improvement.
That is, there is a problem that when there is a difference in the peripheral speed between the front wheel 4 and the rear wheel 5 in switching drive types, engagement between the switching ring 20 and the input shaft component 16b does not function and switching may be disabled.
Even if switching is completed, there is also a problem that the splines collide in switching which results in the generation of noise.
To solve such problems, a mechanism for synchronizing (aligning) the spline of the switching ring 20 and the spline of the input shaft component 16b is required. The structure becomes complex when the two-wheel drive and the four-wheel drive switching system 15 is built. The new mechanism that is required is greatly changed from the existing structure.
In the meantime, there is a problem wherein the propeller shaft of the engine 2 connected to the input shaft component 16b has a different form when the two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive switching system 15 is mounted on a different vehicle from the vehicle 1. The form of the two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive switching system 15 also is required to be changed.
The invention is made to solve such conventional problems and to provide a vehicular two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive switching system which hardly generates any noise and which can be applied to a different type of vehicle with a small structural change.
The problem is that when switching the drive mode, there is a case where the switching ring 20 and the input shaft components 16b cannot be engaged successfully at the slightest difference in peripheral velocity between the front wheel 4 and the rear wheel 5, and thus the mode cannot be switched.
On the other hand, though both of the two-wheel drive/four-wheel drive mode shifting device 15 and the front wheel final decelerator 13 must be lubricated, the two-wheel drive/four-wheel drive mode shifting device 15 is independently lubricated in the related art.
However, in such a lubricating method, since the two-wheel drive/four-wheel drive mode shifting device 15 and the front wheel final decelerator 13 are separately lubricated, lubricant must be provided separately, which leads to an increase in the cost of the vehicle.
With such problems in the related art in view, it is an object of the present invention to provide a two-wheel drive/four-wheel drive mode shifting device for vehicles of a simple construction, which can be built-in with a least amount of modification of the existing construction, generates little noise, and has a simplified lubricating construction at the operating portion.
A vehicular two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive switching system according to the present invention is provided with a switching unit provided on either side of the power transmission mechanisms, respectively, provided between an engine and front wheels and between the engine and rear wheels for transmitting power in the power transmission mechanism or disengaging the transmission of power. A driving shaft is connected to the drive side. A driven shaft is provided so that the driven shaft can be relatively turned for the driving shaft. An outer ring is connected to the driving shaft in a state in which relative turning is contained. An inner ring is inserted into the outer ring and connected to the driven shaft in a state in which relative turning is contained. A plurality of engaging/disengaging members are provided in a clearance between the outer ring and the inner ring for engaging or disengaging the outer ring and the inner ring by fitting or disengaging the plurality of engaging/disengaging members to/from the respective opposite surfaces. A switching mechanism is provided for selectively positioning the engaging/disengaging members in a position in which the driving shaft and the driven shaft are connected and in a position in which they are disconnected so as to achieve the above-mentioned object. The outer ring is axially divided into two to be a first outer ring and a second outer ring. The first outer ring and the second outer ring are connected via splines provided at respective ends in a state in which relative turning is contained. The driving shaft is connected to the second outer ring via the spline in a state in which relative turning is contained.
A vehicular two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive switching system according to the present invention includes a fitting member provided between the first outer ring and the second outer ring, respectively, that is fitted to splines for engaging the first outer ring and the second outer ring for containing the axial relative movement of the first outer ring and the second outer ring.
A vehicular two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive switching system according to the present invention includes a sealing ring that is provided between the first outer ring and the second outer ring, respectively.
A vehicular two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive switching system according to the present invention includes a positioning part to which the end of the driving shaft that is touched is formed in the center of the second outer ring.
In order to achieve the above-described object, the two-wheel drive/four-wheel drive mode switching device for vehicles according to the present invention includes a switching unit provided on one of the power transmission mechanisms provided between the engine and the front wheel and between the engine and the rear wheel for connecting and disconnecting transmission of power in the power transmission mechanism, respectively. The shifting unit includes a drive shaft connected to the driving means. A driven shaft is fitted to the drive shaft with an annular clearance defined therebetween. A plurality of engaging/disengaging members are interposed in the clearance defined between the drive shaft and the driven shaft for connecting and disconnecting the drive shaft and the driven shaft by being engaged and disengaged with these opposed surfaces. A switching mechanism is provided for selectively placing the engaging/disengaging members between the position at which the drive shaft and the driven shaft are connected and the position at which the same are disconnected. A casing is provided for enclosing these components. The casing is mounted on the final decelerator connected to the driven shaft. A communicating section that brings the casing and the final decelerator into communication with each other is formed between them. An oil seal is provided on the opposite side of the driven shaft from the portion formed with a communicating section.
The two-wheel drive/four-wheel drive mode shifting device for vehicles according to the present invention includes an oil filter that is formed at the communicating section between the casing and the final decelerator.
The two-wheel drive/four-wheel drive mode shifting device for vehicles according to the present invention includes the casing that is mounted on the final decelerator along the substantially horizontal direction, and the communicating sections that are provided at two positions on the upper and the lower portions of the casing.
The two-wheel drive/four-wheel drive mode shifting device for vehicles according to the present invention include an injection for injecting an amount of a lubricant that is preset so that the engaging/disengaging member located at the lowest position out of the plurality of engaging/disengaging members is immersed in lubricant injected into the final decelerator and the shifting unit.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.